ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Vilgaxia Part 2
Story John and Vilgax go out onto the balcony of Vilgaxia Tower, overseeing the city in the Realm of Darkness. Way Bads are climbing through the hole, with Psyphon in command on one of their shoulders. He has a control device on his person. Psyphon: Oh, the crab didn’t even realize that I swiped it from him. Out with the old, and in with the new! Psyphon is now the new ruler of this realm! Vilgax: Psyphon. I will kill him for betraying me. John: He needs to go back to the Underworld. He escaped. Vilgax: How do you know? John: Uh, I’m now the herald of Hades. I can sorta, see an aura of those who escaped. Vilgax: So, you could kill me and send me there at any time? John: Yeah, but I have a feeling you’d get special treatment if I did that. You played a part in destroying the gods, which Hades loved. Not worth it. Vilgax: Fascinating. Now, let’s destroy that fool. John: If you don’t mind, I’ll wipe the smile off his face. John transforms into Jetray, flying at Psyphon at a blinding speed. Vilgax leaps after him, punching a Way Bad in the face, it going down. Jetray approaches Psyphon, firing a neuroshock. Psyphon holds his hand up, a darkness barrier forming, blocking it. Psyphon: I repaired my environmental siphon. My fuel is now the darkness that we are surrounded by! Do you really think you can defeat me now?! Jetray fires a neuroshock at the Way Bad Psyphon is on, striking the fin and it collapsing. Psyphon jumps into the air, creating a platform of darkness. Jetray shifts to Davy Jones, landing on the platform. Psyphon: Vil, Vilgax? Davy Jones: At least his form. Strong enough to clean your clock. Davy Jones charges at Psyphon, swinging a fist. Psyphon repels it with darkness, Davy Jones ducking and rolling to dodge a darkness blast. Davy Jones flips over Psyphon, grabbing his fin, lifting Psyphon up and then punches him away. Psyphon flies through the air, Davy Jones jumping after him. Psyphon catches the fist, blasting Davy Jones at point blank. Davy Jones flips back, landing on a Way Bad. The Way Bad swats at him, sending him flying towards another one. Davy Jones is knocked away again, Vilgax soaring past him. Vilgax: Worthless. Davy Jones: Oh, thanks for the help! Psyphon: Vil, Vilgax?! Destroy them! Destroy them all! The Way Bads fire cosmic rays, Vilgax flying to dodge. Several strikes Davy Jones, him going flying away. Vilgax rapidly approaches Psyphon, him paralyzed with fear. Psyphon: No. I’M SORRY! Vilgax punches Psyphon, carrying Psyphon in a circle, sending him flying in Davy Jones’ direction. Davy Jones leaps at him, as the two go to pass each other. Psyphon gasps, as Oathkeeper touches his chest. Davy Jones: I release you to your earthly bonds. Though, you got off way too easy. Psyphon’s body breaks into light, and fades away. Davy Jones lands on the ground, all the Way Bads knocked out. Vilgax stands with his arms crossed, not amused. Vilgax: What took you so long? Davy Jones reverts. John: Things take time. Now, hold on. John closes his eyes, his body glowing, responding with Oathkeeper. A large Keyhole flashes on the ground, startling Vilgax. John leaps into the air, and points Oathkeeper at it, firing a beam of light. It connects, as the light envelops the area. End Scene The hole in the sky over the ocean enlarges, as the dark clouds begin to dissipate. Vilgaxia becomes visible in the sky, the darkness gone. The Way Bads get chucked off Vilgaxia like shotputs, crashing down into the ocean. Vilgax cleans his hands by clapping them together. Vilgax: I thank you for your assistance, John Smith. John: Yeah. Don’t get used to it. A monstrous roar sounds, as the two look upon the horizon. Typhon, the black To’kustar with a dozen arms, is trudging towards Vilgaxia. John: Oh gods. Typhon. Vilgax: Typhon? John: The god of monsters. Not even the gods together could stop him. Vilgax: Really? Vilgax spins in a blackened blur, John barely comprehending the fist approaching. Vilgax’s fist collides, John sent flying. Vilgax smirks a sinister smirk, watching as Typhon approaches. Vilgax: I wondered why Psychobos was so confident he had replaced me. Now I know. Vilgax is encased in darkness, forming into his red and black organic suit. The rest of his armor is gone. Vilgax: And now, I shall take that power for myself! Vilgax flies towards Typhon, which roars as it sees him approach. Typhon swings several fists at Vilgax, his body breaking into darkness, being absorbed into the fist. The darkness creeps up Typhon, tentacles forming and materializing around the arm. Typhon roars, as Vilgax makes it to Typhon’s head, the left half of its face being Vilgax’s. Blocks are scattered along the base of Vilgax’s tower, which form back together, forming into Bloxx. Bloxx shakes his head, grabbing it with his hand. Bloxx: Surprised. Though I really shouldn’t be. Bloxx reverts, as John runs off, using air bending to increase his speed. In the tower, Psychobos is lying inside the tower. He seems to be dead, when he suddenly gasps for breath in desperation, coughing and wheezing. Psychobos: Agh! I, I almost died! I’m so thankful that Death is currently predisposed. Now, to make my escape. John jumps into the air, transforming into Astrodactyl as he goes. Astrodactyl: Now, to take on Typhon before Vilgax figures out how to, oh. Astrodactyl looks out to see, seeing an enlarged Vilgax Typhon, thousands of tentacles spawning all over its body, with dozens of hands on it as well. Astrodactyl: Too late. That’s, uh. I didn’t think it was possible for him to get even more monstrous. Vilgax: (Distorted and warped) John Smith! Today, I devour life! Astrodactyl: Is their intelligence the median between the two? This will either make it easier or insanely harder. Vilgax extends hundreds of tentacles at Astrodactyl, him bobbing and weaving to dodge, making slight movements. He releases propulsion blasts from his jetpack, which repel several of them. Whips of darkness extend from the tentacles, creating a web of darkness, Astrodactyl crashing into it. He releases a propulsion wave, cutting through it. He charges a energy blast in his mouth, firing it. A tentacle takes it, and a piece breaks off, though it regenerates quickly. Astrodactyl: Okay. This is getting nowhere fast. A tentacle shoots up, him crashing into it, being sucked into the darkness. A propulsion wave is released, piercing through the dark tentacle. Astrodactyl goes to get free, though the darkness regenerates before he can escape. A chaos mana explosion severs the tentacle, Super John flying out. The darkness strands shoot out, reconnecting the tentacle, making it longer. Vilgax: (Distorted and warped) It meaningless! You fall to power! My power! Super John: Yeah. Good luck with that. Super John twitches his foot, blasting through the tentacles, going straight for Vilgax’s face. Tentacles grab Super John, the darkness trapping him. Vilgax tosses Super John into the air, as his arms cross to form a giant X. He releases several dark cosmic rays, which arc to follow Super John, who zigzags to dodge, forcing the attacks to collide with each other. Super John is leagues above, and comes crashing down like a meteor. Vilgax forms a web of tentacles, catching Super John, constricting and squeezing him, chaos mana being squeezed out of him. The mana is absorbed into the darkness, as it begins to fuel Vilgax. Vilgax: Yes! Give power me! Vilgax squeezes tighter, the darkness absorbing Super John into it. The tentacle glows with chaos mana, exploding from an overload. Super John floats in the air. Super John: He’s already at his limit. Let’s push him over the edge. The tentacles wrap around Super John, him allowing himself to be sucked in. Super John glows with even more chaos mana, his outline visible on the outside. He travels through the tentacle, it exploding from chaos mana as he goes. Vilgax: No! Stop! Super John: (Amplified) This is the end for you. Let’s push you out. Super John slides through, and crashes into the head, exploding. Typhon roars, as darkness rises off Typhon, forming back into Vilgax. Vilgax: You’re kidding! Even with that invincible form, I lost! I absorbed the being that can defeat the gods! Super John: As much as I strive for their strength, Vilgax turns in angst, seeing Super John in his face. Super John: I’m not a god. Yet. Super John goes to punch Vilgax, his fist a blur of light. He punches Vilgax in the face, an after image left of Vilgax as he disappears. Super John: Now, for Typhon. Typhon swings several fists at Super John, him deflecting them with his chaos mana aura. He looks down, as he appears at Typhon’s chest. He summons Oathkeeper, tapping it to its chest. Super John: I release you from your earthly bonds, and send you back to the pit of Tartarus. Typhon groans in anguish, as its body breaks into dust. Super John sighs, as he reverts, dropping from the sky. He falls towards the water, as he spins, a gust of wind hitting the water, freezing it. John gently lands on the ice platform, as he sits down, sighing with relief. John: Whew! I hate to admit it. But Vilgax is actually deadlier than ever. We’re actually, equal. Are we, really that different? We both want, unlimited power. John looks distressed, as he looks up, spotting an island in the distance. John motions his hand, a wave sweeping the ice platform towards the island. Characters * John Smith Villains * Vilgax (good at beginning) * Psyphon * Way Bads * Dr. Psychobos * Typhon Aliens * Jetray * Davy Jones * Bloxx (cameo) * Astrodactyl * Super John Trivia * It's revealed that Psychobos wanted to control Typhon, after seeing its power before in Against Time. * Vilgax is revealed to still possess the powers of darkness that he obtained in The Conqueror (John Smith 10). * John has used Astrodactyl and Super John every time that he encountered Typhon. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 vs. Vilgax Arc